ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Millia
How Millia joined the Tourney Born of Russian descent, Millia lost both of her parents at an early age. It's unknown at what age, due to her relationship later with Zato, but at some point she was forced into joining the Assassin's Guild. She didnt want to be an assassin, and tried to kill herself several times, each ending in failure. The sixth Forbidden Beast (A.K.A. Forbidden Magics), Angra was placed in her body, specifically her hair, though she was an unwilling participant in this practice. Zato-1 willingly allowed the Post-War Administration Bureau to implant the Fifth Forbidden Magic, "Shokusei Kagejin", by sacrificing his sense of sight. Millia and Zato-1 eventually started a complicated relationship; In Zato's case, it’s less about “love” and more about “obsession” with her as an ideal Assassin. Though in part Zato is physically attracted to her, the feelings she had for him, though present, were forced under a great deal of duress and stress. He only valued her as an Assassin, not as a woman, or a lover, though to some extent he had feelings for her he could not admit to having in his role as Leader. Millia’s feelings, on the other hand, went through a number of changes. At first it was as if they had grown up together like siblings, growing even closer due to the fact both bore a Kinjuu (though Zato chose his fate, Millia did not). Once given the brutal truths that an Assassin is fated to die, Millia grew fearful of Zato’s so-called “love” for her. She did not want to live in such a cruel world, and wished to seek out a future on her own. Zato still supported her, even in the times she actually betrayed him (much to his and Venom’s dismay). Somehow Millia sorts out her feelings when talking to the “First Assassin” known as Slayer. Slayer reminds her that anyone can choose to die. Choosing to live is much harder and takes a lot more resolve. Choosing to live for the sake of others even more so, be they human or otherwise. After learning this truth, Millia steels herself to the reality that being an Assassin will eventually lead to death, but that she doesn’t have to choose that path, even if it means being forever on the run from the Guild. Her desire for freedom led to her betrayal to Zato, fleeing the Assassin's Guild, and cooperating with the International Police Force to give away the Guild and Zato's location. In exchange, she would be acquitted of all charges of assassination and removed from all formal and informal bounty lists. Zato was indeed caught and placed in a locked up in a Dimensional Prison, with his Forbidden Beasts powers sealed away. This eventually led to his descent into power, madness, and excessive obsession with killing her for his imprisonment. This was all resolved at the end of the 2nd Sacred Order Tournament (Guilty Gear: The Missing Link). Upon hearing of Zato-1's escape from the dimensional prison, Millia uses the Second Holy Order's Fighting Tournament as a method of tracking down Zato, determined to end his life once and for all. Manipulated much like the rest of the cast, the bloodshed from the Tournament releases Justice from her slumber. However, she is promptly destroyed by none other than Sol Badguy. Still in search of Zato-1, Millia hears mention of a Gear with free will. Panicked countries give this Gear a bounty of 500,000 World Dollars to he who captures, dead or alive, the aforementioned Gear. Millia uses this as yet another chance to find Zato. Canonically, the former assassin finally finds Zato, seemingly ending his life. Unknown to her, Eddie takes control of Zato's body thereafter, having been slowly gaining control over Zato since the bonding with its master. After the "death" of Commander Gear Dizzy, as well as Zato-1, Millia continued living in her familiar solitude. However, it was not long before she received sightings of a being similar to that of Zato's Forbidden Beast, Eddie. Encountering many familiar, as well as new, faces along the way, Millia once again confronts Eddie. In Guilty Gear XX, Millia has three different endings, all of which conclude upon her search for Eddie. In the first, Slayer bars her path just before she is about to confront Eddie. After a fight, Millia manages to hold her ground, but is unable to defeat him. Slayer then "reveals" to Millia that her hair is of the same origins as Eddie, though Millia replies that "she knows this better than anybody". In the second ending she manages to defeat Slayer and pass on through to then subsequently kill Eddie; fatigued and relieved, Millia returns to her new life. The third ending is very similar to the second, albeit with a much brighter outcome. After killing Eddie, she buries Zato's body, leaving her hair and Zato's blindfold as a memento. She thanks him, and leaves. After several years, Milia Rage found out that Zato is somehow alive and goes to check it out. Millia made peace (sort of) with the Assassin's Guild which is under the leadership of Venom as Slayer retired. In her quest to find Zato-1, Millia is ambushed by one of the Trix sisters, Darcy. In exchange for services, Darcy would hunt down Zato-1 for Millia. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Millia brushes her magical hair. After the announcer calls her name Millia swings her hair around like a sword as the camera zooms, then caresses it saying "I guess there's no way around this..." Special Moves Tandem Top (Ground Neutral) Millia whips her hair around herself making moons of energy as she does so. Bad Moon (Air Neutral) Millia covers herself in her hair in the shape of a crescent moon with a face then rolls down, bursting out after hitting the ground. Lust Shaker (Ground Side) Millia jabs her hair rapidly at her opponent. Silent Force (Air Side) Millia sends an energy kunai made from her hair down at her opponent. Moon Rising (Up) Millia covers herself in her hair like shaped like the cresent moon then flies up. Silent Garden (Down) Millia forms an energy ball above herself. Moving the analog thumb pad and pressing B after will send the ball in that direction. Emerald Rain (Hyper Smash) Millia poses saying "Begone!" then sends three powerful hair pieces that make energy discuses at her opponent. Iron Maiden (Final Smash) Based on her Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Millia whips her hair. If she hits, a cinematic plays where Millia sets up her hair pieces like knives around the prey saying, "Is this too much?" The opponent curses himself/herself at their fate. For instances: *Sin: "What the hell's going on?" *Faust: "Well this is rather odd!" *Another Millia: "What's happening?" *Sol: "What's happening?!" *Ky: "What sorcery is this?!" *May: "Ah! What are you doing?!" *Chipp: "Well that was weird..." *Elphelt: "Wh-what's going on?!" *Potemkin: "Class 7 emergency..." *Slayer: "You're rather a downer." *I-No: "It's kicking in already? Damn!" *Axl: "Welp, I'm buggered." *Ramlethal: "What are you doing?" *Venom: "What witchcraft is this?" *Leo: "What's happening to me?!" *Zato-1: "This seems pointless..." *Bedman: "What is this? Am I dreaming...?" *Kylo Ren: "What manner of power is this?!" Millia closes her hand and the strans of hair rain down, skewering the opponent to death. After that, she says "Well fought. I'm impressed." Victory Animations *Millia loosens her hair and says "You're not fun." *Millia brushes her hair with her hands, while the tail of her tail brushes her elgs with a formed hand. She then points her finger at the camera saying "Still thinking it over? *Millia flails the ponytail of her hair as she brings her hands up, making moon sparkles. She loosens her hair and rests her left hand on her cheek saying "You really weren't that bad, I guess." On-Screen Appearance Millia leaps down and poses on the ground saying "You won't even have time to blink." Trivia *Milla's rival is one of the Trix sisters, Darcy. *Millia Rage shares her English voice actress with Setsuka, Tron Bonne, Anna Williams, Wang Yuanji, Temari, Oichi, Tokiko Tsumura and Raine Sage. *Millia Rage shares her Japanese voice actress with Orielle, Plum, Haxorus and Abba-Dabba. *Millia Rage shares her French voice actress with Amy Rose, Stephanie, Chun-Li, Nana of the Ice Climbers, Eliza, Ling Xiaoyu, Peg, Aveil, Vicky Rabbit, Princess Shokora, Nami, Miyabi Kagurazaki, Baby Bop, Yan Leixia, Hualin, Toodee, Tyrone Conroy, Stella the Storyteller and Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai. *Millia Rage shares her Arabic voice actress with Gengar and Pink Five. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes